


Trust Me Darling

by GryffindorGirl94



Series: EvansDowney Fun [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Issues, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hemsworth’s an asshole, I’m sorry sweetie, Jealous Chris, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Chris, Press Tour, Robert’s a sweetheart, Top Chris, Unsafe Sex, bottom robert, harrasment, kind of, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: After Hemsworth’s unwanted advances, Chris’s crippling anxiety gets the best of him, making him more jealous than ever. And what was Robert for, save for making it clear to his boyfriend that he was completely and utterly his?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t seem to stop writing about these two. Oh well 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> (Btw, chapter 2 is just kinky, fluffy porn.)

They were all at the Avengers press tour when it happened. 

Robert had wandered off in search for the much-needed bathroom, feeling itchy under his million dollar suit and just overall restless. He’d been sitting next to Chris during the entire interview, and the glances the other man kept giving him were anything but family friendly.

That bastard. He knew exactly what he was doing, sitting with his massive legs spread and looking down at his crotch, then at Robert, like an invitation. An invitation Robert couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ decline, and the blonde knew it. 

_Damn him._

He distractedly entered the bathroom and proceeded to lean over the counter to wash his hands and face, attempting to get rid of the heated blush of his cheeks. 

Right as he was splashing water on his heated cheeks, he heard the door again, and then heavy footsteps. 

All of a sudden, there was a huge, muscular body pressed up against his back and ass. 

He jumped in surprise before trying to step back, only to be stopped by two massive hands on his hips. 

He pressed back against the man, sure it could be no other than Evans, finally making good on his teasing from earlier. Robert hummed pleasantly he reached for a paper towel from the dispenser nearby, using it to pat his face dry.

“Hey, Rob.” The low, grumbling voice in his ear made him jump again, this time more horrified than surprised. 

“ _God_ i missed this ass. Ya think we could get off real quick before someone else comes in?” The blonde whispered into his ear, giving said ass a slap.

Robert gasped, squirming to try to turn around and away from the massive man currently cornering him against the hard surface of the marble counter. 

He couldn’t deny that the feeling of those huge hands groping him and that low, deep voice in his ear did things to him, but there was one tiny problem: it was the wrong Chris. 

“I-i don’t think so, Hemsworth. Stop being a horn dog and get off.” He luckily managed to sound way more convincing than he felt. 

“Aw, come on. You know you want it. Bet ya missed me too, doll. Bet ya missed _this_ too.” He punctuated his words with a thrust of his hips against Robert’s backside, and yup, sure enough, there was that massive thing of his making itself known.

Fuck, but he wasn’t wrong. Robert was admittedly a size queen, and the Aussie hunk was packing a goddamn Australian snake inside those pants. He’d been a great fuck, but that was about it. 

“You know i’m off the market now. Evans doesn’t like to share.” He said pointedly, still trying to move, but finding it damn hard with that wall of muscle plastered against his back.

Right as he was beginning to get really pissed at the blonde, the door opened. He sighed in relief, but it was short-lived.

Because the one who’d just came in was none other than his Chris, and he looked furious.

“Now what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing? Get off him.” He growled at Hemsworth, who finally stepped away from Robert and threw his hands in the air, as if to prove he wasn’t a threat. 

“Easy, mate. Wasn’t tryna mess with yer property.” He drawled, heading for the door. He didn’t make it very far though, cause Evans stepped up and grabbed his forearm in an iron grip. 

Jeez, he really _was_ pissed.

“Well, it sure looked like it. It better not happen again, Hemsworth, i’m dead serious.” He leered at the blonde, looking like he was ready to pounce.

“Jeez, mate, it won’t. I’m sorry, okay? Relax.” He shook the other man’s hand off and quickly made his way out the bathroom, seemingly not wanting to get in trouble with Evans. Smart guy. 

Robert asserted the situation, taking a look at his boyfriend’s face that told him all he needed to know: he was still pretty damn angry.

He slowly got closer to the other man, and when he was within arm distance, he carefully wrapped his arms around Evans’s neck, hugging him closer to his chest in the way he knew always worked when he needed to placate his jealous boyfriend.

“You know that didn’t mean anything, right Chris? I’m sorry. I tried to tell him to get off but he wouldn’t listen.” 

He instantly felt Chris deflate as he returned the hug, hiding his face in his neck and letting out a heavy breath.

“I know, honey. It’s not your fault, i wasn’t mad at you. I’d never get mad at you over something like this. It’s just...” He trailed off, seemingly getting lost in his own head, as he often did. 

Thankfully, they’d gone through this enough times that Robert knew exactly what to do to reassure him.

“That you’re anxious about losing me to someone else, right?” He kept his voice sweet and soft, not wanting to startle Chris into closing off on himself even more.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s... that’s exactly it. Everyone seems to think i’m this super human but i’m actually just a guy and... i know you’d never hurt me like that, but i can’t help thinking someone’s gonna come along and steal you from me. Someone better.” And there it was. Exactly what Robert was afraid of. 

Chris’s anxiety tended to act up on press conferences specially, where he felt pressured and often crowded. 

He knew fans meant well and were just overwhelmed, but being in a room full of people crying, screaming, and constantly trying to touch you was no walk in the park for a person dealing with such a severe case of anxiety like Chris was. 

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, sweetheart. I know how hard these sort of things are for you, but you need to remember i’m always here for you. Always. No one’s gonna steal me away cause i won’t let them. You’re kinda it for me, you know?” His voice was helplessly filled with emotions, but he didn’t want to try and hide it.

He knew he was saying too much, letting himself be too vulnerable. His heart was on the line, but he didn’t mind. He trusted Chris not to let him fall alone.

Chris pulled away from his neck and stood up straight, towering over him. He wasn’t wearing his usual heels tonight, at Chris’s request. 

Apparently, he loved how small Robert was and didn’t want him trying to change the way he’d born to appease others. And wasn’t _that_ a Steve Rogers thing to say, honestly.

“I do. I’m sorry if i made you worry, babe. You’re right, this ain’t easy for me, but everything’s so much better with you by my side... you’ve got no idea.” He rasped out, grabbing Robert by the waist and kissing him with so much force their noses bumped.

He let out a sight and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, happy to lose himself in the kiss. He let the relief he felt bleed into it, needing to make sure Chris was okay and understood. Needing him to see it was no use worrying about other people when Robert’s heart had been his and his only since the very first “ _hello_ ”.

“Let’s ditch this and head home. I’ve had enough.” Chris said when they parted, and Robert couldn’t agree more. 

“After you.” He smiled up at Chris, reluctantly pulling away to exit the bathroom and get them both outta there as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the fluffy porn i promised ☺️

Chris was on him as soon as the door slammed shut.

He didn’t even have time to speak, as he was slammed against the wall, the other man kissing him like his life depended on it.

“Chris? Babe? Don’t you think we would be better in the-ah- bedroom?” He got cut off by the blonde’s teeth sinking into his neck, where they’d been previously kissing him reverently. 

He could feel the blonde applying suction, undoubtedly doing his best to mark him up. Usually, he would put a stop to it, since they were both very exposed to the public eye and the marks could be suspicious, but today he kept his mouth shut and only moaned encouragingly. 

He knew Chris needed it, when he got like this. When he went mad with anxiety and poisonous thoughts, and Robert was the only one capable of bringing him back.

Soon enough, he was being lifted off the ground by a pair of huge arms, and he hurried to wrap his legs around the other man’s waist as said man sunk his fingers into the brunette’s supple thighs, thrusting his hips against him like he was starving for it.

Robert sighed and tangled his fingers in the temporary bleach-blonde strands, loving the treatment despite the roughness of it. 

Chris getting this possessive about him only made him feel all the more desirable, plus the way the blonde couldn’t seem to control himself around him gave him thrills like almost anything else. 

“Rob. Rob. _Rob_.” Chris repeated, almost like a prayer, voice rough with untamed lust. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” His own voice wasn’t any better breathless even to his own ears.

“I want you. Right now, come on, _come_ on.” His hands tore the buttons of the brunette’s five thousand dollar shirt like it was nothing, and he had to admit the display or rough strength only served to excite him further.

Shirt discarded, Chris moved on to his pants, yanking them down and not giving Robert any time to step out of them, lifting him so he could kick them away himself.

“Fuck, Captain. That’s hot.” He breathed.

He’d never known manhandled was something he’d enjoy until he met Chris. 

All of a sudden, there were hands squishing his ass, thick fingers grazing and rubbing against his entrance. He threw his head back and moaned, all too happy to give up control now that Chris was touching him were he was weak.

“Are you lose enough, baby? God, this ass, it always feels so good on my hands. Can’t wait to be inside it.” And woah, yeah, apparently the blonde had gathered enough wits to deliver killing dirty talk. Just perfect.

“Y-yeah, hmm, you- ah! You fucked me this morning, remember?” He could barely speak, gasping when the two fingers buried inside his ass curled upwards, giving his prostate a delicious stroke that got him ready to beg.

“Yes, that’s right, show me how much you like it. Show me how much you like my fingers inside this perfect ass of yours.” 

Chris’s voice was dropping lower and lower, to the point where he was almost growling the words inside Robert’s neck, where he kept biting and marking while his fingers moved in maddening circles.

“Y-yes! I do, you know i do, Chris, _baby_ , please.” He whined, fingernails digging into the blonde’s shoulders as he held on for dear life.

Chris pumped his fingers in and out a couple more times before he withdrew them, sealing his mouth over Robert’s to swallow his whine. 

He then pulled his steel hard cock from inside his slacks, licking the palm of his hand to coat it with saliva before giving himself a couple pumps and unceremoniously burying himself inside the smaller man in one fluid thrust.

Robert _screamed_ , tightening the grip of his legs around the blonde’s waist to the point of pain, struggling to relax so he could take the blonde’s big cock without hurting himself in the process. 

Chris felt his discomfort and immediately stood still, afraid of hurting him. He rested his forehead against the brunette’s and held him as close as possible, just breathing, struggling to cool down.

They stood there, breathing together like that until Robert felt his body finally giving space to the intrusion, melting as the pain was replaced by that delicious full feeling he always got when Chris fucked him. 

“You can move now, sweetheart, come on.” He urged, using his grip on the blonde’s shoulders to slide up and down a couple times, experimentally fucking himself on the other man’s cock. 

He didn’t get to do it for long, though, because as soon as he heard the words, Chris was thrusting into him with full force, slamming his back against the wall again and again, undoubtedly letting out all that pent-up frustration and nervous energy he’d been bottling up. 

It seemed like all he could do was moan as he was expertly fucked, almost each one of the blonde’s thrusts hitting his prostate head on and making his head swim with pleasure. 

“Tell me i’m the only one allowed to do this. Tell me, baby.” Chris’s voice almost sounded like a whine now, and he’d gone back to hiding his face into the smaller man’s sweaty neck. 

“You are, you- oh my god, _yes_ , like that, just like that.” He slurred, barely able to form words as the blonde propelled his hips forwards and made all coherent thought leave his brain.

“You’re _mine_ , Rob, baby, all mine. _All_. _Mine_.” Each word was punctuated with a brutal thrust, and it was too much for Robert. He gripped his erection with one hand, the other one resting spread against the wall, and desperately stroked himself as the blonde pounded into him with maddening force.

“Yes, yes, _Chris_ , yours, all _yours_.” He moaned out, blinding pleasure overcoming him as he clenched around the blonde’s cock and finished, coming all over his and Chris’s abs, making the other man groan and bury himself to the hilt inside Robert as he too shuddered with the force of his climax, spilling his warm load into the brunette’s willing insides.

“I love you, i love you _so much_ , sweetheart, you don’t _know_ , you don’t even know.” It took Robert a minute to hear the words Chris was panting against his neck, raw with sentiment and almost too much for him to handle right now. He hushed him, kissed his hair, stroked his hands down those tense biceps. 

He was still being held against the wall by Chris, who was apparently unwilling to let him go just yet. 

“I love you too, baby. I love you too. Always.” 

He tipped his head back, and as his eyes were sliding shut, a sudden thought invaded his mind. 

As Chris stood there with him, still holding and pressing adoring kisses into his sweaty skin everywhere he could reach, Robert came to a halting conclusion: Chris was it for him. 

He was -and wasn’t this the perfect time for a Marvel reference?- his Endgame. 

His best friend. 

His partner. 

His _home_. 

And Robert wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know! Comments are my motivation to keep writing ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always make my day 🥰❤️
> 
> Follow my EvansDowney [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evansdowney-fanfics)
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt for this pairing there ❤️💙


End file.
